Elena's Sister
by Kitkat9066
Summary: Elena's got a younger sister, Bella. Bella finds out she was adopted by Renee and Charlie and after Edward breaks up with her, she leaves to live with her "real" family, where her and Damon have instant chemistry. Vampires...werewolves...witches...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story...please be nice :D**

**This is a story about where Elena and Bella are sisters (I've changed the way Bella looks so she looks like she IS Elena's sister...links will be on my profile...**

**Edward "doesn't want to be with Bella anymore", and Bella found out she had been adopted but kept it a secret from Edward so she stayed in Forks because she was with Edward, but then he broke up with her, so she leaves to go to live with her family and she doesn't know about Katherine or "the other type of vampire" or "the other type of werewolves" or even witches...then she finds out about Damon being a vampire and she freaks out...completely and then to top it off Edward moves to Mystic Falls with Carlisle and his family, and it all turns into havoc... **

* * *

><p><span>Elena's Sister<span>

Chapter 1:

It's been seven weeks since Edward left and I can still feel my heart breaking all over again, I can feel the way my heart shattered, but it was my only reminder, my reminder that Edward was real, and that he was mine, and that our love was strong and compatible.

I wished he and I could be together, forever, but he doesn't love me anymore, so I'm going to live with my real family. Charlie told me I had been adopted and that is why I don't look like anyone in my family.

Renee has blonde/brown hair and blue eyes, Charlie has brown hair and brown eyes but he's pale and I don't look like anyone of them in features or anything.

I have slightly lighter skin than olive, dark brown hair and brown eyes that look grey in certain lighting and I had big breasts and a slim figure, but with some curves. I was beautiful and different...I felt different, way different.

I got off the plane and held my head high and seen a girl who looked just like me except she had more tanner skin and she was a bit different in figure wise and she looked _slightly _different then me, but you could tell we were sisters. She was beautiful, just like me.

I ran towards her at the same time she ran at me. "Oh my god," we said at the same time, hugging each other fiercely and squishing each other.

We pulled back at the same time and stared into each others eyes that looked the same yet different at the same time and then hugged each other again. "I never knew I had a sister," Elena said.

"I never knew I had anybody else other than Charlie and Renee and then I found out they adopted me," I said. "I never dreamt of having a sister."

"Me either, I have a brother, but that's all," she said.

"What's his name?" I asked her.

"Well, he's not my brother, but he's my cousin, really, our cousin, I think of him as my brother because that's how I've known him my whole life," she replied. "Come on, you can meet him."

We walked up to the people she had walked from and there stood a boy with brown hair and brown eyes and he looked quite handsome and he smiled at me. "I'm Jeremy," he said smiling brightly. "I have to admit, even though you're family, you're hot, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and so many other words!"

I laughed. "I think you could say the same about Elena," I said smirking and Elena laughed.

"This is Aunt Jenna," she said, introducing me to a lady with Caramel coloured hair, brown, warm eyes and light skin, but not as light as Edward's.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," she said grinning. "Everyone's going to love you."

"This is my boyfriend Stefan," she said, introducing me to a guy with green eyes and brown hair who was really handsome and gorgeous, especially with those green eyes. "Stefan this is my younger sister Bella."

"It's nice to meet you," Stefan said smiling.

"You too," I replied.

"And this is Stefan's older brother Damon," Elena introduced, motioning to a guy with black hair and black eyes. He was hot, and beautiful and he looked quite awestruck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Gilbert," he said smiling and kissing my hand and I laughed.

"It's going to have to take some time to get used to that," I said and everyone laughed.

Damon released my hand and then it dropped back down to my side and we walked to the car. "Let me take that," Damon said, taking my luggage from my hands and carrying them to the car.

I almost laughed at how over helpful he was, he opened my door and even offered to help buckle my seat belt in and Elena kept glaring at him as if to say that he should stop or something.

When we got to the place I'd be calling home for the rest of my life, Damon helped me unpack and then we got me enrolled in at Mystic Falls High School.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter one now...I'll be writing chapter 2 soon :D Please review and tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter2 I hope you like it... **

* * *

><p><span>Elena's Sister<span>

Chapter 2:

Yesterday went by fast so I was surprised when my alarm clock rung and I jolted awake and heard a chuckle from somewhere in the corner of my new room and I nearly had a heart attack. I looked up to see Damon sitting there on a chair and I looked around confused and noticed that I had fallen asleep on the lounge chair and I had a massive headache.

"Ugh," I grunted, pressing my hand against my forehead and felt the pain increase. I put my hand on my neck where I had a cank and felt something dry and flaky and pulled it away and it was dry blood. "What?" I asked myself and Damon came in front of me and he looked at me, deep into my eyes.

"Last night the cat scratched you," Damon said.

"The cat scratched me," I repeated.

"Good, well are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Well, you better go upstairs and get dressed," he said.

"I better, I don't want to be late." I said. I got up and walked up the stairs and turned back to Damon and paused. "How did you get in?"

"Jenna let me in, wonderful lady she is," Damon said and I grinned at him.

"Yeah, she is," I said and ran up the rest of the steps and into my room and got out some clothes. Which conceded of jeans, a black shirt and a blue jumper that zipped up and had a hood and then I had a shower and stood in the mirror with a towel wrapped around my head and arouund under my armpits and tucked in so it stayed there. I looked at where the cat supposedly scratched me and it looked like-no I couldn't say it, I didn't believe it-a vampire bite. There were two holes in my neck and it looked like a _vampire bite _and it was the type of vamprie bite from horror movies or vampire movies not off of the vampires I know-the Cullens'.

I looked at the bite questioningly and shrugged it off because if Damon said it was a cat scratch it was a cat scratch. Damon would neve lie to me...or would he? All this thinking was starting to hurt my brain and give me a headache.

I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs and Damon wasn't anywhere to be seen but something smelled really yummy in the kitchen so I walked that way and found Damon by the stove and putting pancakes onto a plate and he handed them to me and watched me scoff them down and Damon laughed, amusedly and then I finished getting ready for school and brushed my teeth and then Damon bent down and helped me up onto his back and gave me a piggie-back ride to the car-his car-and put me inside and he put my belt on and then he shut the door and walked to his side.

The whole time he was walking around the front of the car I couldn't stop staring at the way his body moved and how hot he looked with his black leather jacket on, black jeans, black shirt and his black hair styled messily and his blue eyes setting off a wonderful contrast. I almost drooled but then I shook my head from any images of Damon kissing me and doing extraordinary things to me and I reminded myself that I could neevr love anyone again after Edward and that I'll enevr stop loving Edward because he was all I needed in life.

Damon got into the car and put his seatbelt on and then started his car up and drove to school-drove me to school-and then dropped me off and when I went to get out, he grabebd my hand, causing me to turn around and face him and he surprised me at the proximity. He leaned in forward and then kissed me and I kissed him back, getting all into the kiss. Then, I pulled away and shook my head again.

"I can't," I said.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me, well my ex-boyfriend but _still_, it's wrong, it can't happen...not again," I said to him, grabbing my bag and getting out of the car as quickly as possible and then running over to where Elena was with a pretty girl.

The girl had brown hair and dark brown eyes and dark skin, she was beautiful.

The girl cocked her head to the side. "What was that?" she asked.

"Damon...he kissed me," I said, feeling a little embarassed. "I told him that I just broke up with my boyfriend and _that _can't happen."

"That's a good thing," Elena said, looking like she was keeping a secret.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked them. "Is there something wrong about him? We're sisters Elena, you can tell me anything. I can keep a secret."

Trust me, I can keep a secret. I kept the secret of the Cullens' being vampires for a very long time and I could _definately _keep a secret...no matter what.

"What's that?" Elena asked, pushing my hair away and looking at my neck.

"Oh it's nothing, when I was at Damon's a cat decided to cling to my neck," I said. Because that had been my only explanation to how I had cuts in my neck.

Bonnie and Elena gave each other a look again and then looked back at me. "Oh, that's strange," Bonnie said. "I never knew Damon had a cat."

"Yeah, I didn't see one either, maybe it was his neighbours because we did get kinda drunk last night...well I think we did, because that would be my only explanation to this major headache, or hangover," I said.

They gave each other another weird look but this time I ignored it. Instead, I turned around to see Damon sitting on the hood of his car and looking at me and smiling. When he got my attention he waved and I waved back, smiling and blushing a bit.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and grabbed my phone out and seen that I got a message from Damon. I smiled to myself and opened it up.

_I see you have met Bonnie, be careful of that one...she's a bit witchy ;) 3 3 you stole my heart :p _

_-love Damon 3 3 _

I laughed and hit reply. _Very cliche, dude, we only just met, I can't have stolen your heart already, you're jsut lusting after me, honey. But, anyway, why do I feel like they're hiding a secret from me? and what does "witchy" mean? Huh? _

_-(I'll go with the normal) from Bella :D _

I sent the message and looked at Damon and he laughed a bit and then looked at me and winked.

My phone vibrated and I looked down and opened the message. _Oh, you caught me red handed. But you have to admit you have feelings for me too, so how about you get back here and let me finish kisisng you ;) beautiful. _

_They're just jealous of what you and I have, there's not scret...none that I know about me, if there were secrets about me, I'd know. _

_You break ym heart Bella :'( _

_-love Damon xoxo_

I laughed and kept reading the text and then I got called back to present from my staring at Damon. It was Elena.

I turned my head to look at Elena. "Huh?" I asked.

"I asked what you have first? The bell went," she said, laughing.

"Oh, history with Mr Saltzman," I said.

"Oh, I'll walk you there," she said.

We started walking away and I turned back to see Damon driving out of the school parking lot and nearly every other girl's eyes on him.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

_I'll pick you up after school... _

_-Damon_

I smiled and put my phone away and mentally slapped myself and reminded myself of Edward and it broke my heart again. I didn't/couldn't let myself get close to Damon like I did Edward, he'd break my heart again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm...what's that on Bella's neck? Could Damon really have bitten her? Oooh! <strong>

**Hmmm...questions, questions, questions! **

**If you review you'll get a preview of the next chapter, so make sure youy review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oopsies. Sorry about that I must of had a idiotic moment (like always) but anyway at least you got to read a (very random) chapter of my other story. :/ woopsies. Anyway, so I hope you like it and this IS the right story this time (I think?) haha. _**

* * *

><p><span>Elena's Sister<span>

Chapter 2:

I went into my History class and Mr Saltzman looked at me weirdly. "What's wrong Elena?" he asked.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan. I just came here," I told him. "I'm Elena's sister."

"Oh, I never knew she had a sister," he said.

"Yes, nobody would Mr Saltzman, we decided to keep it a secret because I was with my boyfriend at the time and then we broke up so I came here," I replied.

"Oh, well take a seat," he replied.

This class was finished soon and school was too.

Everybody was starting to go home.

I was waiting for Damon in the parking lot, sitting on a bench.

"Elena is that you?" a girl with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"No, I'm Elena's sister. Bella," I said.

"I never knew Elena had a sister," she said.

"Yeah, I'm her younger sister, we only found out a month ago and had to keep it secret," I told her. "And now that I'm here, it doesn't matter, everyone can know."

"Oh," she said.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Caroline," she said smiling.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," she said. "Are you living with Jenna and Jeremy?"

"Yeah," I replied. "By the way, you're really pretty."

"Oh, thanks, I could say the same about you," she said smiling.

I laughed. "Thanks," I said. "I haven't seen you around here or sitting with Elena."

"Yeah, I had a few personal dramas, so I left school for a bit and now I'm back," she said.

"Oh, I hope everything gets better for you."

"Thank you." She looked aroud. "Can you tell Elena to meet me at the Grill? I need to talk to her, you can come too, if you want."

"Yeah, I'll tell her," I told her. "And thanks for the invite but I'm a going to be a bit busy, I'm meeting up with a freind." I smiled at the thought of Damon.

"Oh...really?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah," I said laughing. She was easy to get along with, she was a bit like Alice, but a whole lot different as well. They both had that perky nature and thinking about it Elena was a bit perky like Alice too, but Caroline looked more like a human and slightly prettier (in some way) version of Rosalie.

"Cool," she replied.

Her eyes started getting dark and black and veins were showing up around her eyes and I squinted thinking that my eyes were betraying me. "Oh my gosh, are you okay Caroline? You're eyes...they're," I cut myself off not knowing how to finish.

"I'm fine," she said turning around. She rubbed her eyes. "There's just something in my eyes."

I sighed in relief. "Oh my gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack, I got really worried. I was even wondering if you had some weird disease," I said.

Caroline laughed and then turned back around and everything was back to normal.

"I've got to go," Caroline said and walked off before I could reply.

I waited for about an hour for Damon and then waited another ten minutes when he didn't come. It looked like he wasn't going to come and that hurt, it hurt how he could forget about me.

Before I realised it the tears were flowing so I started walking back to Elena's house and then when I got home my feet were killing me, it was raining and I was cold and I was angry. I told Elena the message Caroline gave to me for her and she left straight away, that's not before she asked if I was okay a million times. Then I walked to my bedroom and had a shower and then laid on my bed, ignoring everyone. I was starting to hate it here. I stayed in my room all night all afternoon and when my phone went off, claiming I had a message.

I looked at my phone and seen it was from Damon and I put it back down and ignored it all night, especially Damon. I didn't eat that night and I had nightmares, it was Edward. I missed him so, so much and I wanted to be in Forks with Charlie.

I hated to admit this, but, I miss shopping with Alice, even though I hated it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh EM GEEEE! I can't believe Damon, that jerk! How could he forget about Bella? Waiting there all afternoon for him to show and he NEVER DID! OH Em Gee, I wanna kill him off now :p haha<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well it's a short upload today but quite shocking for some of you. Hope you like it ;) Next update will be longer :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Elena's Sister<span>

Chapter 4:

Well, in the morning I woke up to the alarm going off, sounding P!nk, I turned it up and looked in the mirror, fixing my hair and brushing it, then getting dressed and running downstairs.

I got ready and walked to school in no time. I was feeling great. Soon enough I was at school. Damon was in the parking lot.

"Babe," he said walking up to me.

I swivelled, turning around to him. "Let's get one thing straight _Damon_, I am _not _your baby!" I said menacingly, attracting everyone's attention and they turned and looked at me shocked. Elena was smiling looking fairly impressed.

I didn't see Damon's look of shock for long because I turned and walked away.


End file.
